Forgive Me, Love Me
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: This is a NejiHina story with general theme of pretear. Don't Like Don't Read. Rated M for mild violence, language, and sex. hope you enjoy. This story is currently on hiatus. sorry...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Pretear.

this uses the general theme of pretear with naruto characters...it's also a **NejiHina **so if you **don't like it don't read it...**

In the meantime i'm going to try and get some sleep after this one...maybe :) Also yeah it's different from pretear so if that is going to annoy you then oh well don't read it. It does have the general concept though...

* * *

He saw her and followed her all day. He needed help and it seemed she was the one who could help them do it. She lived at the Hyuuga household where her father married some widow that lived down the street. She was an artist and he was a businessman and both of them were out of their minds as far as anyone could see. It was his job to protect her and to get her to help in protecting the world. 

He was part of the Leafe Knights, sworn to protect the earth and all its inhabitants. The other members of the group included Rock Lee, Gaara, Naruto, Deidara, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. He was the wind knight and the others also had different elemental type powers. They had being searching for their new pretear for a while and she was it.

* * *

Hinata awoke that morning to the screams of her stepsisters. Her father Hiashi Hyuuga had married a woman who had one daughter and one adopted daughter. Their names were Ino and Sakura and to be honest she thought they were a bit weird. Sakura was usually quiet and kept to herself a lot, while Ino was loud and kept trying to play tricks on her. 

She went downstairs as cheerful as ever and sat at the table. Their maid Sophie kept her out of most of the trouble that Ino caused, but it was still nerve-wracking to go through all that on a daily basis. She put on her huge smile and started cheerfully walking towards the door unfortunately not remembering that she had the table cloth on her and made everything fall. She blushed red and turned muttering quick apologies before leaving the room running into their maid Sophie on the way.

"So sorry. See ya later.", she said as she waved bye to everyone.

Once outside she sighed and decided to take a small walk through her mother's garden. It was beautiful and super large, and sometimes she was amazed at the fact that her mother tended to it almost everyday before she died. She wandered around a bit thinking of what to do for the day. She didn't start school until Wednesday and it was only Monday. I know, she thought, I will go into town today and see what's going on there. She began walking towards the the large gate that lead to the outside of the property when a small man stopped her.

"Hey Miss Hinata would you like a ride to wherever you are going?"

"No thanks! I prefer to walk today!", she answered giving him a huge smile.

"Are you sure? It'd really be no trouble at all."

"I'm sure. See ya later."

Hinata walked down the street stopping at a small place for ice cream. She sat down to eat it when three people came up to her. At first, she was scared and then after she took a deep breathe found the voice to speak.

"Hi. Who are you guys?", she asked in a mildly cheerful voice.

"We're a couple of friends who just moved to this area said one of them. I'm Deidara, the overly excited one is Rock Lee, and the guy who looks like he just swallowed a lemon is Neji."

Wow, Hinata thought, Neji's hot!

"Well, I'm glad you think I'm hot.", answered Neji almost sarcastically.

Hinata blushed not wanting to believe she actually said that out loud. She quickly composed herself as soon as possible and decided to find out more about them.

"So where did you guys come from?", she asked trying her hardest not to look at Neji.

"We're...uh...from overseas."

"Really?", she asked interested noted in her voice.

"Look!", yelled Neji. "We don't have time for small talk."

"Relax Neji!", exclaimed Rock Lee we can't just rush into this.

"Well if you don't hurry up I will.", Neji said almost angrily.

"Touchy, Touchy.", Deidara said. "Anyway it's best if we explain the situation in a more private place."

Hinata thought about this for a moment and figured that the guys didn't seem all that bad. So she decided to walk with them to the park which was only like a few blocks away.

"So what do you guys do?"

"Well, Neji works on houses from time to time, Deidara is graphics designer for a newspaper, and I'm a radio talk show host.", Rock Lee said.

"Yeah and its one of the only times where he doesn't seem like he hates people."

"I do not hate people Deidara. They just annoy me."

Hinata laughed a bit as the two argued about whether or not Rock Lee hated people or not. Neji looked highly annoyed and told the other two to leave while he told her what they needed. At first to Deidara it seemed like a bad idea, but they in fact had to get to work very soon. So they left him alone with Hinata, who at first thought he liked her but soon found out otherwise.

"Look I'm not here to play games or to really get to know you. We need your help in saving the world from being drained of leafe."

"What is leafe?"

"It's a source we all need to survive. It's the life of the planet and everything living on it."

"Ok. so who are you really? and what do you want from me?"

"We want you to help us by becoming a pretear."

"Pretear?"

"A warrior who will fight the princess of disaster who is bent on destroying all the leafe in the world."

"And once again you are?"

"I'm am one of seven leafe knights who you can pret with."

"What do you mean---?"

"Watch out!", Neji yelled as he pushed he out of the way.

A monster suddenly came up out of the ground and started to attack.

"What is that thing?"

"It is one of the monsters the princess of disaster uses to suck the leafe out of the world.", he said changing into blue outfit and throwing spears made of wind at it. Hinata watched as Neji was hit falling to the ground after the monster's attack.

"Hinata, hurry pret with me.", he said.

"I-I don't know how to. What am I supposed to do?"

"Here grab my hand he said as he held his hand out to her."

When she did she was surrounded by blue lights and was transformed into the wind pretear. She started to look around wondering where Neji went since she had no idea what she was doing.

"Neji, where ae you?"

"I'm inside of you."

"Inside of me?", Hinata asked blushing and embarrased about what he had just said.

"Look we don't have time for you to be modest."

"Now hit the thing with a wind arrow."

"Um...ok"

She look at the bow in her hand drew back and shot an arrow at the monster. It disappeared and she made her way back to the ground. Neji separated from her and asked her if she would join them. She said she didn't know and ran bak home. Once safely inside her door she took a deep breath. This was all so weird to her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Pretear.

this uses the general theme of pretear with naruto characters...it's also a **NejiHina **so if you **don't like it don't read it...**

sorry it took so long... little ones are hard to type with...**  
**

* * *

Hinata ran and ran home rushing past a trap that had been set up for her and into her room. What the hell just happened to her? How was he in her? It was all to much to comprehend at one time and then they wanted her to join them. She laughed to herself thinking of how odd the situation was. Anyway she took a deep breath and made her way back downstairs for dinner. Neji had pissed her off so much today, but she had to admit he was kind of cute. 

What was it that they had called her again? Was it pretear? What was exactly involved in this job?

Dinner went as usual with Ino talking loudly about things that didn't matter. Her father and his new wife might as well have been making out at the table and Sakura for some reason was eating dinner in her room again. Hinata wondered about her sometimes, she seemed so strong and yet for some reason Hinata got the impression that she was very sad and lonely.

After dinner Hinata made her way back up to her room and stood out on her balcony with a bunch of flowers. She loved these flowers since they reminded her of her mother. If only her mother was here now, she'd know what to do in this situation. Hinata turned around and went over to her bed and just fell on it. It had in fact been a long long day and of course just as she was about to go to sleep Neji appeared at her window.

She went over to her window and let him in, luckily she was still in the clothes she wore earlier that day .

"We have to go.", he said.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"You know what I mean."

"That's it. Just we have to go. No hi or nothing. You just come-"

"We really don't have time for this.", he said as he picked her up and carried her out the window.

"Put me down, Neji."

"Not until we get to where we are going."

After about five more minutes she started to complain again telling him to put her down and this time he did. Just a few yards away a monster was wrecking havoc in a park. Neji held his hand out to her and she hesitated to take it.

"Look just take my hand. We really don't have time for this."

"Fine."

She took his hand and transformed once again into the wind pretear and destroyed the monster.

"Will you join us?", Neji asked her after the fight.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "What choice do I have?"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naurto or pretear.

Well sorry if this took too long I'm working on updating my fanfics.

Neji stared at Hinata and nodded.

"You will meet the rest of the team tonight."

"Wait aren't you going to ask me anymore questions..."

"What for?. You should get some sleep. Otherwise you're just going to be tired when another attack hits."

"Are you always this mean?"

"Are you always this annoying?"

Hinata looked at him and then walked over to her bed she was tired from her long day and after all he said she had to go meet with the others tonight. This was scary and she had dreams of things coming to attack her and then a flash of Neji smiling at her. She laughed in her sleep, as if Neji would ever smile let alone at her. She woke up around seven in the evening and told her father she was going to take a walk to get some air. He said ok and went back to making some craft with his wife. On the way out she noticed Sakura just standing in the hall looking out the window.

"Hi Sakura. What's up?", Hinata said cheerfully.

"Huh?", Sakura replied as if seeing her for the first time.

Hinata just looked at her and ran out the door. Wow, that girl sure is weird, she thought, as she dodged a trap that Ino had set for her. Now where on earth was she supposed to meet up with Neji. She saw him waiting at the gate as she reached it.

"You're late.", he said with an aggravated look.

"What do you mean I'm late?"

"Exactly what I said. You're late. Let's go."

"Hold on just a second. Where are we going?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'm just curious."

"Curious about what? I said we were going to meet the others. Is that too hard for you to understand?"

"Wow, someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Whatever. Just shut up. we're almost there."

They entered a small clearing in a park not too far from her house. She saw six people waiting for her there.

"Alright", Neji said. "This is the new pretear Hinata."

"Hey Hinata. I'm Naruto. And this is Sasuke and Kiba."

"Hi. I'm Shino."

"And you've already met us but just in case you forgot I'm Deidara."

"And I'm Rock Lee."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"Now Hinata", Deidara started. "have you accepted becoming the newest pretear? I will not lie to you this job is extremely dangerous but we will all protect you as best as possible."

"Now who is it controlling these things again?", Hinata asked.

"She is called the Princess of Disaster. That is all I will say for now. Will you help us?"

"Yes."

"Good. Neji please walk her home some of us still have work to do."

"We'll go Deidara we can do it.", Naruto, Sauske and Kiba chimed in.

"No you three are going to do something else.", Rock Lee answered.

"Alright now that its settled. Hinata we will see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Later."

--

The next day her step mother informed the family that she has hired someone new to look after the grounds.

"Hinata", she said. "I expect you to be on your best behavior at school."

Then she turned to her husband.

"Dear, i will be back shortly. I have some business to attend to at the office."

Hinata rolled her eyes and left waving bye to Sophie on the way out running right into the new grounds attendant.


End file.
